Three-hop wireless repeaters are well known and provide numerous benefits over more traditional two-hop repeaters. These include improved coverage areas and higher system gain. A three-hop repeater consists of a donor unit, also called a “network unit,” which communicates with a cellular base station, and a server unit, also called a “coverage unit,” that communicates with one or more cellular handsets or other communication devices. However, three-hop wireless repeaters can often experience communication issues on any of the three hops, such as low bandwidth, dropped communication, and low throughput.